


Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)

by Shellsan



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen's a little dominant in this, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Tyki, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of cock-stepping, Mentions of heels, Poker, Teasing, but its not that kinky, mostly cute, top allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: In which Tyki is a bastard who just won't let Allen be, and Allen just really really wishes that he would listen to him just this fucking once and go away. Otherwise known as the one where in Tyki knows what he wants, but it takes Allen a while to get with the program and even longer to accept that the program is going to happen no matter how hard he fights it. (Yes the title is from a P!nk song, and no I have no regrets.)
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559080
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannyikigay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/gifts).



> So it's been a hot minute since I got to write poker pair and I have to say I'm pretty happy with how this turned out in the end. It's my first attempt at smut but hopefully it's okay >.< This piece is dedicated to the amazing dannyikigay and was written for my FicMas event.
> 
> (Please note that the underage tag is only there because I think in canon he's 17?)

**25 Days of FicMas**

**Day:** Four

 **Dedication:** Dannyikigay

 **Fandom:** D.Gray-Man

 **Pairing:** PokerPair, Tykillen

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-Man

**Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Allen sighed as he made his way down the cobblestone streets of the town he was currently in; his shoes clacking lightly. It had been days since the last time he'd been in an actual town, and now that he was finally in one, he wasn't entirely sure that it had been a bad thing.

Sure, towns had things like inns and real places for him to get food, but they also required money – something he was shamefully low on.

Sighing again, he resigned himself to having to go and cheat some poor idiots out of their cash. Not that taking money from greedy people like them bothered him – not in the slightest. It was more that they tended to make noise when they realised he had cheated them out of everything, and noise drew attention. And attention, was the _last_ thing that he was after.

Speaking of attention, Allen frowned at the sound of yelling down one of the alley ways, and cursed himself when that yelling turned into screams and he found himself already running towards the direction it was coming from.

It could be an Akuma, he reminded himself, and whether the Order liked it or not, he was still an exorcist.

Instead of finding an Akuma though, Allen found himself face to face with the _last_ person he felt like dealing with at the moment.

“Tyki Mikk,” he gritted out, glancing at the men who were laying, splattered with blood in the middle of the back alley, red pooling below them steadily like a crimson pond. “Just what do you think you're doing?”

Humming, Tyki looked up from where he'd been watching his teases return to his skin, amused at the barely restrained anger he could see on the boy's face.

“Hello boy. Lovely day, isn't it?” he joked, smiling amiably.

“It was a lovely day, until I discovered you. Now answer the question.”

Tyki sighed, pouting a little at the harsh tone. “They were going to kill me, so I killed them first.”

Rubbing at his temples, Allen sighed. “You're incorrigible. You couldn't have just knocked them out?” he hissed, walking closer to examine the bodies. Despite the blood, the kills had been swift and clean (or well, as clean as a kill can be, he supposes).

Crouching down, he tried to summon an ounce of regret for the men, but given their clothing and then fact that they'd been associating with a man like Tyki – he would bet anything that they were mobsters.

He was even more positive when he found them to be packing guns. Ruffling through their pockets, he hummed contently when he found a wallet in the first man's pocket, happily taking the money from it.

That solved his money problems for the moment at least.

“Isn't that a little cruel? If anyone should be robbing them then it should be me,” Tyki protested.

Allen snorted. “If you were going to rob them, Mikk, you would have done it already. Consider it buying my silence if that suits your morals better.”

Tsk'ing, Tyki ran a hand through his hair, a little dazed at this change in his plans.

It had been months since he had last seen Allen, and in that short period of time it seemed much had happened. There was something relaxed about the boy, something less closed off then the last time Tyki had seen him. Time away from the Order was clearly agreeing with him – even if he was still irreparably kind.

Because that had to be the reason why the boy was crouched before him, currently taking whatever was of worth from the three dead men in front of him. He'd heard the shouting and had been unable to help himself from investigating. How utterly stupid.

And yet, Tyki found that he was just as stupid, because he _liked_ that about Allen. He liked how light and dark seemed to war within the boy, constantly forcing him to choose between what was more important.

“Well, while it might not have been a pleasure to see you, at least it was profitable,” Allen concluded, finally getting up from the ground. “With any luck I _wont_ see you around,” he declared, sparing a final glance towards the men still laying pooled in their own blood before he turned heel and began to walk away.

Tyki chuckled. Unfortunately, Allen's luck was about to run out, because now that Tyki had caught sight of him, he wasn't about to let him go that easily.

His eyes trailed over the boy's lithe form until he was too far away to see any more.

Yes, he definitely wasn't going to let him go that easily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stepping inside the room that he'd gotten at the inn, the first thing Allen did was collapse onto the bed, sighing at the feel of the plush bed underneath him after so many days on the road roughing it. It had been a long day already, and he'd barely been in town for a few hours.

The last thing he'd been expecting to do today was run into a Noah. He was just glad that it had been Tyki – which was not a thought he ever thought he'd be having, and yet here he was.

If it had of been any of the other Noah's, he had no doubt that it would have gone very differently. For whatever reason, Tyki seemed to – well Tyki seemed to _like_ Allen. Which was really odd, considering he was sure he'd never actually _done_ anything to make the other man like him. But whatever the reason, he wasn't about to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

Turning onto his side, Allen frowned at how light it was outside. He didn't really have any plans for the rest of the afternoon, and as well as things had gone earlier, he wasn't quite willing to risk heading out onto the streets and running into Tyki again.

 _'I could always take a nap,'_ he thought sardonically. Napping – hell sleeping in general had been more of a luxury over the past few months, as opposed to the necessity it should be, so it wasn't like it wouldn't do him some good. And yet he found himself wide awake, not the least bit tired.

“Fucking Tyki Mikk,” he muttered, annoyed at himself. He was concerned about what Tyki was doing around here and – despite how he wanted to deny it to himself – he was curious. What did the Noah's do when they weren't killing (or attempting to) exorcists or causing him problems. No matter how broken their morals were, they were still _people._

He was too caught up in considering this to realise that Tyki had phased through the wall and was now leaning against it, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as his eyes trailed over the boy's form.

Allen's shirt had ridden up on ever so slightly, exposing just a slither of alabaster skin – the perfect amount to have Tyki wondering over the rest of the boy's chest. When he blushed, did his skin tint pink? How far down would that flush travel? And how sensitive would it be if someone we're to run their hands over it, trailing gently over that skin, nails scratching lightly? Or would Allen prefer a harsher scratch, fingers tearing through the top-most layers?

Tyki's tongue darted out to lick over his parched lips; saliva glistening.

“If you wanted to fuck me, you could have just said so,” he commented finally, tired of just watching.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, and just as amusing as Tyki had imagined it would be before he got side-tracked.

“What the fuck, Mikk?” Allen growled, sitting up. “Why the hell are you here?”

Gone was that slither of skin but Tyki was no longer focusing on this. As nice as it was to look, it was by far better to talk. Conversations with Allen were by far his favourite.

Jutting out his lip, Tyki pouted. “Now that's just cruel. You call my name, and then react like this when I actually show up? What kinds of manners are these?”

Allen rolled his eyes, not even pretending to be polite. He never had before with Tyki – why should he bother now?

“I _cursed_ you're name, and if we're going to talk about manners then we really should discuss how _appalling_ it is to just enter into someone else's room without their permission; through the walls instead of the door no less.”

“Touche.”

Allen groaned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and pushing himself up. There go his plans of relaxing for the rest of the afternoon.

“Why are you here, Mikk?” he asked finally, hip cocked slightly and an arm resting on it.

A dark chuckle left the other man, dark and so fucking smooth that Allen had to fight the urge to melt. He'd never heard Tyki laugh before and he hoped he never did again because that was not a sound that _anyone_ should make. It was utterly indecent and it took everything Allen had to turn his mind away from the indecent thoughts that were trying to cloud his mind.

Tyki was a good looking man – it was something that Allen had come to terms with a long time ago, but he had comforted himself with the knowledge that while he was _good-looking_ he was not _good_ and as such he was completely off the table. Case closed. There was nothing else to consider on the subject.

Except now he wasn't a part of the Order (at least officially), and good versus evil had quickly become a rather blurred concept, would it truly be so bad?

“Earth to boy?” Tyki sighed, huffing. “You complain about me not explaining why I'm here, and then you go and ignore me when I try to explain.”

Allen rolling his eyes. “I just figured that no matter what you said, it was going to be lies that I didn't want to hear. So I didn't bother.”

Clutching at his heart jokingly, Tyki frowned. “Ouch. That hurts boy.”

Raising an eyebrow, Allen glanced down at Clown Crown. “More or less then recalibrating yourself to fragments of innocence after being left to die?”

Tyki couldn't help his smirk. “Come now boy. It was nothing personal, just business.”

Heading for the door, Allen scoffed. “Well you and your _business_ better vacate my room before I get back, or I'll be tempted to give you a taste of your own medicine,” he warned before shutting it and locking the door, well aware that Tyki would just phase through it when he wanted to leave.

It was still a little early for him to try his hand at cheating some people out of their money, but Allen figured he could at least figure out where he could find the kinds of games he was looking for.

It took him a little under an hour to find a few locations that he could hit up that night. Technically he had plenty of money to get him through this short stay in town – and plenty for the next town over as well, but the thought of sitting in his room at the inn all night as well was too much to bear. And if he was going to be out an about, why shouldn't he try and make some extra cash. You never knew when it would come in handy.

He was turning around to head back to the inn until later that night when the smell of something amazing wafted over to him, causing his stomach to growl.

A familiar sounding chuckle washed over Allen not a moment later, and he swung around to see a smirking Tyki standing right behind him, barely an inch between their bodies as he looked up at the smug looking Noah.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

Tyki blinked slowly at the open display of rudeness, whistling. Normally in public – particularly main roads – he was much more careful.

“You should watch your mouth,” he joked. “Or don't, I'm happy to watch it for you.”

As if to prove his point, his eyes trailed down to Allen's mouth, watching intently as those pink petals pressed together firmly, colour bleeding away to leave them lighter from the pressure; Allen's eyes narrowed at him.

“Very funny,” Allen deadpanned.

“I thought so.”

“You would.”

Tyki made a wounded noise, pouting. “You're always so cruel to me, boy. I'm starting to think that you don't like me.”

Allen couldn't help it the way his eyebrow raised incredulously. “No? Really? What a surprise!”

“Well now, there's no need for that kind of attitude.”

Rolling his eyes, the boy finally stepped away from Tyki, turning to head for the restaurant that he'd smelt the nice food coming from earlier. He'd had more then enough of this for the day.

And yet he couldn't help but let himself smile, something small and soft when he was sure that Tyki can't see it. No matter how much Noah annoyed him, he couldn't help but find the older man's antics interesting. There was a hole in his heart that his friends had filled for so long and being without them – or anyone for that matter – had been a struggle.

It was lonely, always being on the road, travelling constantly and never making friends lest they end up hunted by the Order or the Noah's, and it would be a lie to say that he wasn't finding his interactions with Tyki to be a nice change of pace.

But that's _all_ it was. That's all it _could_ be.

Smiling politely at the waitress when he entered the restaurant, he found he wasn't the least bit surprised when Tyki invited himself to sit at his table, smiling charmingly at the waitress and causing her to blush.

“I'm not paying for you,” Allen said in lieu of a greeting.

“Come now, surely you wouldn't begrudge a poor man something to eat? I am the reason you have money after all,” Tyki pointed out.

It was a good point, so Allen begrudgingly conceded, huffing.

“Will you leave me be after this?” Allen asked, after the waitress had taken their orders, eyes wide at the amount of food he'd ordered.

The smirk on Tyki's lips said it all, and Allen couldn't help but groan in irritation.

“Why are you here, Mikk? You haven't started a fight with me, I haven't heard noise of any akuma attacks, and you have yet to even bring up your psychopathic family. So what are you after?”

Frowning, Tyki sipped at his water as he observed Allen, content to let him stew in his questions for a little longer.

He felt Allen's eyes trail over his neck as he swallowed before they settled on his face once more. Interesting.

“Is it really that hard to believe that I just want the pleasure of your company?” Tyki asked, resting his head on his palm as he watched Allen closely for his reaction.

As expected, the boy snorted and immediately dismissed him, which was rather amusing because Tyki had been being truthful for one of the few times in his life.

“You're full of shit, Mikk.”

This time Tyki was the one to snort. “Come now, surely you can't believe your company to be _that_ bad?”

Allen rolled his eyes. “Tyki, you tried to kill me. Twice.”

“And yet here before me, you sit. Alive and well – against all of the odds. Truly a miracle.”

“This is serious.”

“And I was being serious, boy.” His eyes flashed dangerously, and Tyki leaned further forward, leaving only a small space between them. “I truly am just after your company. Surely you won't begrudge me that? It must be lonely always travelling by yourself.”

Allen frowned. “I'm fine on my own, thanks.” A blatant lie and they both knew it, but Tyki allowed it, sitting back just in time for their food to arrive, the table slowly being filled with plates, a variety of foods displayed.

“Is there anything else I can do to be of help, Sirs?” the waitress inquired, shifting nervously from foot to foot, as if terrified that the answer would be a yes.

“No thank you,” Allen said, smiling reassuringly.

Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled back, a soft blush forming on her cheeks. “Just let me know if you change your mind,” she managed to stutter out before fleeing the table, obviously flustered.

Tyki couldn't help but narrow his eyes, unimpressed by her reaction to Allen. It was ridiculous – but a part of him was possessive over the boy in front of him. No-one should be catching his attention, least of all some little girl.

Turning back to Allen, he rolled his eyes at the barely disguised curiosity alight in his eyes.

“What the hell did she do?” he demanded, angry on behalf of the poor girl who had surely felt the Noah's angry gaze follow her away.

Tyki had the presence of mind about him to decide that saying the truth would do more harm then good, so instead he settled on shrugging. “Just something about her.”

Allen seemed to accept it easy enough, scoffing and turning his attention back to his food instead.

Deciding that he had better do the same, lest Allen decide to eat what he ordered as well, Tyki tucked in, letting his mind wander.

It was odd, he realised suddenly, that he hadn't seen or noticed anything to do with the Noah inside of Allen. Last he'd seen the boy, it had been nothing short of a battle to wills to see who would be in-charge of the body. And yet now, Allen seemed truly content to just go about his days, running from the Order and the Earl and taking down akuma whenever they appeared in his road.

Curious.

“So what happened with the fourteenth?” he inquired.

Allen paused in his meal for just a moment before he continued stuffing his face, not bothering to say a word on the subject for the moment.

Sighing, Tyki let it go for the moment. He could dig for more details at a later point in time. Until then, he was sure to find something to pass the time with.

After all, he wanted Allen's company, and now that he had it, he was curious as to how far the boy would allow it. Would he let Tyki follow him back to his room tonight, would he put Tyki up for the night if he chose his words carefully? Maybe allow him into his bed?

He fought the urge to scoff at the thought, a sardonic smile on his features. Unlikely. Allen was much more likely to slam the door in his face and yell at him until his ears bled and he left for the sake of self preservation.

And yet – he wanted to test the limits anyway. Road would claim that it was the masochist inside of him and really, in this situation he could hardly deny it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was only a few hours later that he was watching Allen cheat some poor bastards out of their (probably not hard-earned) money, smiling innocently and acting so damn surprised every time he won a hand.

But Tyki knew better.

He'd been fooled by that smile before, and he didn't pity the men that had fallen completely under it's spell either.

“Oh wow, a royal flush,” Allen said, voice completely amazed as he looked up at the men at the table with a surprised smile. “What are the chances?”

Tyki snorted. Given how enamoured the men were with Allen's innocent attitude, he knew that it wouldn't be a problem for him to slip out of the bar and leave him to it. But there was something about the way that the men were looking at Allen, like he was a piece of meat for them to sink their teeth into and devour that was setting him on edge.

Surely Allen could tell though. For all his innocent act, this was still the same boy that had blatantly informed him that he wasn't the last person he would be stripping of their clothes.

The memory of how dark Allen's eyes had been in that moment, the sinful way that a smirk had stretched across his lips, punctuating his cocky words with an equally self-assured attitude. Tyki had thought about that moment for _weeks_ afterwards.

Distracted, Tyki hadn't noticed that Allen had won just another hand, the men at the table starting to get wary.

“Another round?” one of the men suggested, licking his lips as his eyes trailed over Allen's lithe form.

Allen smiled politely. “I should probably call it. Knowing myself, my luck is sure to turn after this,” he admitted, standing to leave, a wad of cash in his hand, double what he'd started with.

One of the men stood as well, moving closer to Allen and reaching his arm out to place it around Allen's shoulders. “How would you like to double that money again?” he suggested, a suggestive smirk on his face.

Skin crawling, Allen fought to keep the innocent smile on his face. Doubling his current money would be an absolute boon, but he didn't have a debt to work of currently, and his mind had been otherwise occupied with thoughts of much better looking men. “Oh?”

“Just an hour with me,” the older man prompted.

Stepping away politely, Allen shook his head. “Perhaps on another day. Gentlemen.” He nodded towards them, moving to step away.

The older man sighed. “And I tried to be so polite,” he despaired, his smirk turning cruel as he reached out to grab Allen.

The boy easily slipped away, narrowing his eyes, all politeness wiped from his mind as he glared at the man. “I believe I was quite clear with my refusal, sir. I ask that you keep your-” gross, old, perverted, “hands to yourself.”

Narrowing his eyes, the man scoffed, clearly annoyed at being denied yet again.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Tyki noted what was happening and narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he had found a plan for tonight after all.

Pushing up from his seat at the bar, he downed the rest of his scotch before making his way over to Allen.

“Something the matter?” he asked, eyeing the older man that seemed ready to explode as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, staking his claim on Allen as he stared him down.

“Not at all. I was just leaving for the night,” Allen informed him primly, not even bothering to look back the perverted man – content in the knowledge that Tyki would stop him from getting close.

And wasn't that a plot-twist? _'One day and you trust him to watch your back?'_ Allen scoffed to himself. Ridiculous.

Except, if there was one-thing he could count on, it was that Tyki was very clear when he didn't like someone - so regardless of whether or not it Allen was here, there was no chance that the Noah would turn down the opportunity to hurt someone. It was that blood-lust that Allen was putting his faith in – nothing else.

(Or at least, that was what he was going with until he could come up with a better excuse for why he was trusting someone that had tried to kill him, not once, but twice!)

“Does this happen often when you play poker?” Tyki asked when they were out of the dodgy bar and on their way back to the inn that Allen was staying in.

Snorting, Allen resolutely didn't look over at Tyki, keeping his eyes on the cobblestone roads. “It's either that, or I get accused of cheating and chased out,” he admits.

This time it was Tyki's turn to make a noise of amusement. “You? Cheating? Who would've thought?”

“I'm glad you agree, I thought it was rather ridiculous as well. But some men just can't stand losing to someone younger so they'll make any excuse,” Allen huffed, eye's twinkling at his own story.

Tyki didn't bother with a response to that, merely chuckling and allowing them to fall into a comfortable silence.

It wasn't long before they were arriving at the inn, and Tyki debated for a moment before he turned to walk away, content that he'd seen Allen to his room and unwilling to ruin what headway he'd made with Allen that night.

“The one time I _haven't_ asked you to leave me be, and you finally do.”

Tyki paused, stopping to look over at Allen with mirth filled eyes. “Oh? Is that an invitation?”he teased, letting a small amount of desire take over his mind as he gazed at Allen.

A light flush covered Allen's cheeks, and he rolled his eyes. “Not anymore.”

That caught Tyki's attention. “Not _anymore?_ You were actually going to make me an offer?” he asked, unable to help his incredulity. Only a few hours ago, the boy hadn't even been willing to share a meal with him.

The shrug of the boy's shoulders was almost imperceptible, and he might have missed it if he hadn't been looking out for it. “I guess we'll never know now.”

Licking his lips, Tyki's eyes narrowed at the small smirk on the boy's face. “That's a dangerous game you're playing, boy,” he warned, eyes trailing over Allen's petal lips, growling when his tongue darted out making them saliva making them glisten in the street light.

Allen's eyes gleamed in amusement, something almost dark and seductive hidden in their depths. “All the best games are,” he waved off. “Good night, Mikk.”

And just like that, Allen was gone and Tyki was left feeling more then a little frustrated.

 _'At least I know just who to take it out on,'_ he thought, a cruel smirk slowly forming.

If he wasn't going to enjoy the pleasure of sex, then perhaps the pleasure of ridding this Earth of some more filth would suffice. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it before stepping away from the street light he'd been under.

The darkness quickly enveloped him as he set of to do exactly that, footsteps echoing for a moment before they vanished.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking the next day, Allen immediately noticed the difference in how rested he was feeling and was suddenly more grateful then ever that he'd had the money to splurge on an inn room so that he could get a proper nights sleep for a change.

Getting up, he frowned when his stomach started to rumble. Time to get something to eat.

Changing into some fresh clothes, Allen set about heading out to find somewhere to get some breakfast.

Part of him couldn't help but keep an eye out, almost suspicious that he hadn't seen Tyki yet today. Of course the day had barely begun, but part of Allen had expected to see him standing over top of him when he woke or something equally creepy.

He wasn't sure whether to be glad or not that he hadn't been.

“Did you hear? There was another killing last night, just like the three from earlier yesterday.”

Allen stopped for a moment when he barely managed to pick up on the gossip, his face tugging into a frown. That had to have been Tyki but why-

“The man from last night,” he muttered to himself, the answer to obvious. It was ridiculous to think that he was important enough for Tyki to kill someone – and yet, why else would he have done it? What other reason could the Noah have to run into a man like that again if he wasn't seeking him out purposefully.

For whatever reason, knowing that Tyki was willing to go out of his way made something almost adoring rise in Allen before he forced it away. He wasn't supposed to be _pleased_ by something like that.

And yet he was, no matter how he denied it.

“You really shouldn't stand in the middle of the road, boy,” Tyki whispered, his hot breath caressing Allen's neck as he appeared behind him.

When Allen merely turned his head slightly and gave him an unimpressed look, Tyki wanted to pout. He was hoping for at least a _slightly_ more exciting reaction then that. No matter. The fact that Allen hadn't jumped away from him the moment he'd realised who it was was just as intriguing.

“Think of the devil and he shall appear, I suppose,” Allen sighed, a smirk tugging at his lips at the affronted look Tyki adopted.

“Cruel. And to think I thought we'd come to an understanding last night.”

Scoffing, Allen brushed past Tyki, aware that they were blocking up the road. “Hardly, Mikk. I recall quite clearly that you didn't stick around long enough for _either_ of us to reach an understanding.”

Tyki hummed. “If you recall that, then you would also recall that you didn't offer me an invitation for us to come to _any_ sort of an understanding.”

Allen sighed, giving Tyki a mock disappointed look. “You tried to leave before I even could. I assumed that after an entire afternoon of trailing after me like a lost puppy you'd had your fill and decided to move on and leave me to my peace.”

“Come now, boy. Surely you remember my offer to keep you company of your travels for a while?”

“And surely you remember my response?”

“I had thought you might reconsider,” Tyki admitted, not the least surprised when Allen turned into a restaurant without warning, leaving him to suddenly change directions, not that it mattered much considering his much longer stride. “That was just plain rude.”

Snorting, Allen didn't bother to reply to that, focusing his attention on finding a table and settling in to read over their menu instead.

“What, you're just going to ignore me now?” Tyki joked.

Allen hummed. “Now _there's_ an idea.”

Which – well Tyki really should have seen that coming. Especially when he was the one to suggest it.

“So, what are your plans for the day? Moving on from this town, or are you going to hang around a little longer?” Tyki tried.

He only got silence in response, causing him to huff.

“Come on, boy, surely you can't really mean to ignore me for the entire day. I'm just going to keep bothering you until I get a response. You realise this, right?”

Allen didn't even look his way, but Tyki could see a slight smirk tugging at those plump lips, mocking him without a single syllable even leaving them.

As if sensing Tyki's eyes trailing over them, Allen's tongue darted out to lick over his lips.

To the untrained eye, it might be a simple show of hunger but Tyki knew better. He could see the way that Allen's eyes briefly moved to meet his as he made the action, the spark of dark amusement flickering for just a moment before they returned to the menu once more.

“Have you decided what you'll be after today, sirs?”

Tyki sighed when he realised he'd been too caught up in watching Allen to remember to look over the menu and choose something to eat.

Mirth glimmered in Allen's eyes when he noted Tyki's obvious lack of answer and the way he quickly picked up his menu to scan through.

Taking pity, he quickly listed off one of everything from the menu that had looked good, ignoring the shocked look he was being given.

Turning to Tyki, the waitress eyed him dubiously as she asked if there was anything else.

Tyki smirked and just requested some scrambled eggs with toast, and an orange juice, unable to help the slight laugh in his tone.

Huffing, the waitress informed them that it wouldn't be long before their food arrived, and turned heel, obviously unimpressed at being laughed at.

“I'm going to assume that since you're still using my money, you'll be willing to pay for me again,” Tyki stated, smirking at the irritated flash of Allen's eyes. Still not a word though.

Tyki narrowed his eyes. “Okay, you can stop this charade any-time soon, boy. You've made your point.”

Given the unimpressed look he was receiving currently, Allen obviously didn't seem to think so.

“You're no fun like this, boy. Come on, entertain me. Pretty please?” He batted his eyes lashes in a faux show of coyness, and received a snort of amusement and nothing else for his trouble.

Sighing, he fell back against his seat. “Come on Allen. Surely you can't mean to bore me to death.”

“Now that might even be a better plan than ignoring you until you go away,” Allen mused, trying not to let a pleased smile tug at his lips.

He'd never heard Tyki use his name before, and now that he had he found himself rather unwittingly imagining various other situations where his name might sound even better falling from Tyki's lips. He wanted to hear his name, moaned loudly, groaned deeply, breathed softly, punctuated by their bodies moving against each other, finger tips exploring the planes-

That was quite enough of that fantasy, for the love of innocence, that escalated quickly.

 _'But is that really such a bad thing?'_ a part of Allen had to wonder. _'What reason do you have to deny yourself him?'_

 _'He's the enemy,'_ he argued with himself.

_'Right now he seems to be just another person, passing through a town and causing minimal problems.'_

_'He tried to kill me.'_

_'So did the Order; yet they still hold a piece of your loyalty.'_

_'That's different.'_

_'Is it really?'_

And that really was the problem, wasn't it? It wasn't that different, and it wasn't like he would be agreeing to something permanent or life long. It was a travelling companion until the Noah got fed up with him and finally skipped town.

 _'That's the real problem though, isn't it? He's going to leave, and then you'll be alone once more,'_ Neah teased from the back of his mind, and Allen couldn't help but narrow his eyes at it.

_'Go back to dreaming, Neah.'_

_'I'm right though.'_

_'A right pain maybe.'_

_'Rude.'_

“I'm unsure what I could have possibly done to deserve a glare of that magnitude, but I offer my sincerest apologies for whatever it may be.”

Allen blinked a little, coming back into himself, and shaking away those thoughts. “Not you,” he admitted with a little hesitation.

Understanding dawned on Tyki's features, and the topic was quickly let go.

“It would appear that your food is here,” he said instead as the table was slowly loaded with dishes, but Allen was too busy already stuffing his face to bother informing him that he needn't state the obvious.

Tyki watching in amused, content to enjoy the sounds of happiness Allen made as he consumed dish after dish, eating his own food at a much more sedate pace.

“I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me in on today's plans now that you're finished ignoring me?” Tyki offered.

Pausing mid bit, Allen frowned. “I haven't really thought that far. I'll probably stay one last night and then move on. It's never good for me to stay in one place for too long.”

Tyki hummed in understanding, letting Allen return to devouring his food and allowing his mind wander.

It was odd to him, just how much he valued this chance to interact with Allen. There was just something about the boy – something that draw him towards Allen and not in the way a hunter was normally drawn to his prey.

Though, he supposed, he wasn't really a hunter any more, and Allen was hardly prey. The boy's fangs were as sharp as his own, and he was just as willing to use them. There was a darkness behind that innocent, polite facade, and he wanted to see more of it. He wanted to watch it surface and reap the benefits of unleashing it.

He wants to watch as Allen is consumed by sin, taking what he wants without a care for plastic platitudes, and allowing himself the chance to be selfish. There was something about the image of the boy, no longer held back by the polite innocence he portrayed allowing himself to be consumed by the darkness.

Except, that also wasn't quite right because for all Allen hid a darkness insight, the boy was undoubtedly a creation of the light. He was a boy of many contradictions. Softness hidden behind sharpened edges and demonic desire overshadowed by angelic smiles. A mystery that Tyki wanted to solve, but knew he'd never be able to.

But that was all just part of the fun, wasn't it?

“You shouldn't think so hard, Mikk. You're going to hurt yourself,” Allen warned, licking away the remnants of his breakfast from his fingers with a satisfied smile.

Tyki snorted. Given the mystery he was considering in his mind, the boy had no idea just how true that was.

“Then perhaps you should offer me something else to entertain me,” Tyki suggested, smirk tugging at his lips. “For the sake of my health, of course.”

Scoffing, Allen signalled that he was ready to pay to their waitress. “What makes you think that I care even a little bit about your health?”

Tyki pouted. “Is this how you're going to treat me while we travel, boy? Unrelentingly cruel?”

“Depends on how much you like it,” Allen shot back, before smiling at the waitress and paying for their food while Tyki's mind was still pre-occupied trying to dissect that flirt – and trying to figure out how the fuck he should respond to that.

The best he could come up with was a very eloquent, “The hell, boy?”

Allen threw a smirk over his shoulder looking _very_ pleased with himself. “What's the matter, Tyki? You can dish it out but you can't take it?” he teased, eyes gleaming in a way that told him that Allen wasn't _just_ referring to the flirts.

Sighing, Tyki reached for his pocket to pull out a smoke, lighting it up and taking a long drag. “I can take it just fine. But an innocent thing like you? Are you sure you can _handle_ me?”

Allen didn't even pause, unable to help a small laugh from escaping his lips, an amused smile stretched across his face. “Would you like me to show you how well I can handle you, Mikk?” he asked.

“Are you actually offering, or is this just another tease?”

Shrugging, Allen couldn't help but smirk. “That depends – are you going to stick around long enough to find out tonight?”

Tyki narrowed his eyes, fingers twitching with the need to touch. The need to feel Allen's skin under his fingers, soft under his ministrations. Would Allen like it if he made bruises bloom, left marks on his neck? Would he appreciate the tang of pain with his pleasure, riding that fine line carefully?

There really was only one way to figure it out, wasn't there?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That was how Tyki found himself later, still trailing after Allen as he entered the inn for the night.

“People are going to gossip about you, bringing an older man into your room like this,” Tyki pointed out.

Allen rolled his eyes. “Do I look like I care what other people think?”

Tyki raised an eyebrow. “I think you care a lot what people think about you. Why else would you try so hard to be likeable?”

Shooting the older man an irritated look, Allen made a show of shutting his door in Tyki's face. He wasn't surprised when the Noah just fazed straight through it, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“If you're going to psychoanalyse me then you can leave now,” Allen huffed.

Making his way over to the bed, he slipped off his shoes and loosened his tie, sighing. He could feel Tyki's eyes trailing over him, and he wasn't surprised when he felt them settle on his arse as he leant over, putting his shoes out of the way.

“Oh? Perhaps you have something more interesting for me to focus on?” Tyki mused.

Allen hummed, picking up a deck of cards. “How about a round of cards?” he suggested.

Tyki narrowed his eyes. “What are we betting?”

“What do you want to bet?”

Considering for a moment, Tyki hummed. “If I suggested information?”

Allen thought for a moment before shrugging. “Personal information only, and the right to refuse three questions,” he offered.

“Unlimited question refusals, except if you refuse to answer a question, you remove a piece of clothing of the winners choice.”

Narrowing his eyes, Allen nodded. “Once you ask a question, you can't repeat it again.”

“Agreed. I want to deal.”

Allen blinked innocently, offering the cards to Tyki. “You don't trust me, Mikk?”

“Not even a little bit, boy.”

Allen smirked. “I won't cheat if you don't.”

Raising an eyebrow, Tyki snorted. “I don't trust you to hold to that.”

Pouting, Allen jutted his lip out and forced his eyes wide. Looking up at Tyki from under his lashes, he let himself let out a small sound of disappointment. “You're so mean.”

Swallowing thickly, Tyki forced his eyes away from Allen, cursing himself for the way it made his blood rush southward. “You play dirty, boy.”

Letting the expression fall away, Allen smirked, sweeping his eyes over Tyki's form. “Not yet I haven't.”

All the air rushed from Tyki in that moment, and he narrowed his eyes at the mirth that was gleaming in Allen's eyes. “If you don't stop teasing, boy, we're never going to make it to playing the game.”

“Me?” Allen asked, blinking with guileless eyes. “I'm sure I don't know what you mean.”

“Of course not.”

Sighing, Allen took up a spot of the floor, leaning back against the bed as he watched Tyki sit opposite him.

It was silent as Tyki dealt the cards, carefully watching Allen to make sure that he wasn't cheating.

After they had swapped their cards, Tyki flipped his hand over. A full-house, two threes and three kings.

Allen hummed, flipping over a straight.

Tyki couldn't help but blink in shock. Despite not having seen the boy cheat, he had still expected that he would.

“So you can be truthful,” he joked.

“I'm always truthful.”

Tyki scoffed, and didn't bother point out how much of a lie that was. A large number of questions jumped into his mind, but he decided against throwing out some of the more... sexual questions until they were further into the game, focusing instead on things he'd been wondering about.

“Do you miss being with The Order?” he asked after a moment of deliberation.

For a moment, Allen could only stare at Tyki, a little shocked by the tame question. Humming, he thought about the answer for a moment, pushing down the emotions that threatened to bubble again.

“Yes and no. I miss the friends that I made through the order and being so close to them, but everything else? The Order wasn't all that I thought it would be,” he admitted, voice soft. It wasn't something he allowed himself to think about often, but even before they'd imprisoned him he'd begun having doubt about their legitimacy.

Unsure of how to respond to that, Tyki opted instead to just deal the cards again, only paying half a mind to them. It was interesting to hear how Allen's point of view had changed. Or perhaps, not changed. He'd never really believed that the boy had belonged with them. He was too soft-hearted, too unprepared to get his hands dirty in the same way that the Order liked to. There was just something about him that was worth so much _more_ then the Order could have ever offered him.

He didn't say any of this aloud though.

“Ready?”

Allen raised an eyebrow. “Only waiting on you, old man.”

“Four of a kind,” Tyki smirked, slipping over his four sixes.

Humming, Allen smirked slightly. “Nice hand,” he praised, flipping over his straight flush. “Just not quite nice enough.”

Tyki narrowed his eyes. Was the boy actually this lucky, or was he cheating after all?

“Go on then. I'm an open book.”

Allen tsk'ed, “So impatient, Mikk,” he scolded. “Just shuffle the cards again for the moment while I think of something.”

Sighing loudly, just to draw an irritated look from Allen, he set about doing exactly that.

“Where are you most sensitive – outside of the obvious?”

Tyki paused mid-shuffle and narrowed his eyes at Allen. He might have pulled the sexual questions, but it appeared that the boy wasn't having any of that build-up.

“There's a small spot at the hollow of my right hip,” he admitted after a moment of deliberation.

Allen smirked, filing away that information for later before he took a look at his hand. Thus far he'd kept away from cheating, although he knew he could get away with it if he wanted too. This was hardly his first game being under suspicion.

Swapping out two cards, he kept his face blank as Tyki flipped over his cards.

“Two pair of Aces and Queens.”

Allen raised an eyebrow. “Are you even trying?” he scoffed, laying down his three of a kind.

Tyki shrugged, smirk tugging at his lips. “Just keeping you on your toes.”

Rolling his eyes, Allen hummed. “Favourite places to fuck?”

Thinking for a moment, Tyki shrugged. “Anywhere, but I am partial to against a wall, or in a bed,” he answered after a moment, eyes darkening at the images that started to run through his mind. “Something you want to tell me, boy?”

Allen smirked. “Yeah. Hurry up and deal another round.”

Sighing at the retort, Tyki followed his direction, ignoring how warm he felt, taking the time to light himself a cigarette. The nicotine was a decent distraction from how uncomfortable his pants were now.

Glancing over his cards, Tyki kept his face carefully blank as he swapped out a card.

“Royal flush,” he revealed when Allen was done.

Pouting, Allen waved for him to ask his question, placing his own full house on the floor.

“When was your first time?”

Raising an eyebrow, Allen cocked his head. “How do you even know I've had my first time?”

Tyki just stared back with his own raised eyebrow. With how the boy acted, there was no way he could mistake it. The subtle actions he did that drove Tyki wild, like the way he kept looking up from under his eyelashes; or biting his lip, dragging his teeth over it and leaving it a delicious shade of red; or even just the way he would purr his innuendoes.

“Fine,” Allen pouted. “It was a couple years ago, with a very polite gentleman who paid me a generous sum for allowing him to take my virginity. There's quite a market for it, apparently.”

The rush of jealousy that overcame Tyki at his words was a shock. He'd been positive that Allen wasn't virgin, and yet hearing the confirmation made him want to go and kill the man who had gotten to his boy first. It wasn't any easier to hear that Allen had gotten money out of it – meaning he'd likely just considered it like any other business transaction.

“Something on your mind, Mikk?” Allen teased. “You're looking a little green around the edges.”

“Just surprised is all,” he denied.

Allen laughed, the sound ringing around them and making something warm form in Tyki's chest – which was definitely odd, considering his previous assurance to himself that while the boy _intrigued_ him, his interest was mostly in that delectable body.

“Another round?”

Tyki huffed. “I suppose,” he allowed, dealing out the cards again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They played like that for a little while longer, the room feeling warmer and warmer with every passing question, with every leer passed between each other and every breathy admission.

“Hey Tyki, shall we bet something different this time?” Allen asked.

Narrowing his eyes, Tyki waved for him to continue, taking a drag of his cigarette once more, as if preparing himself for whatever devious idea was running through the boys head.

“Loser of this round loses all of their clothes.”

Tyki smirked. “If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask, boy.”

Tilting his head, Allen's eyes raked over his form without bothering to pretend he was doing anything else. “I could have,” he agreed, “but this is more fun.”

“You have an addiction,” Tyki snorted.

Allen gave the half-burned cigarette in his hand a pointed look. “Stones and glass houses, Mikk.”

Smirking, Tyki took a long drag, amused when Allen's eyes dart to his lips – no doubt watching the way his lips curled around the filter, and maybe even imagining them wrapped around something else.

“I never said it was a bad thing,” he pointed out finally.

Dealing out the cards for what was likely to be their final round, Tyki watched carefully for any sign that Allen was cheating. If there was ever going to be a round that he did, it would be this one. Switching his cards out, he focused on keeping his face blank as he got the last card he needed.

“Ready?”

Placing his card in front of him, Tyki smirked. “Four of a kind in kings.”

Allen blinked a little in shock, before placing his own cards down, “Four of a kind, but in queens.”

Tyki's smirk widened and he leered at Allen, eyes tracing over the skin in front of him. “Well?”

Tsk'ing, Allen shook his head. “Don't rush me now, Tyki. Relax. I always follow through on my bets.”

Pouting, Tyki moved further backwards to lean against the wall, one leg out straight and the other bent. He watched fixated as Allen stood up, a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. Slim fingers reached up to his vest, pushing each button through with ease, before he shrugged it off and folded it.

Placing it on the end of the bed, he started on the buttons of his white shirt, amused when he felt Tyki's eyes tracing over every inch of lily white skin that was slowly exposed. Allen deliberately kept his pace languid, allowing the slow removal of each piece of clothing to tease at Tyki's senses until it seemed like the Noah looked like he was going to snap.

“Something the matter, Mikk?” Allen asked, voice low and seductive as he smiled guilelessly at the man.

Tyki growled. “You're a demon,” he cursed.

His cigarette was long burned down to the filter but he held it in his hand like it could help ground him against the ideas swimming in his mind.

As Allen finally reached for his belt, Tyki couldn't help but lean forwards, eyes tracing the bulge that the boy was currently sporting.

Ever so slowly, Allen pulled his belt free, sitting it on the bed, next to the neat pile of clothes he had taken the time to create. Finally, _finally_ , Allen reached for the button on his pants, pushing it through and slowly unzipping his fly. Letting them fall to the floor, he stepped out and folded those as well, all too aware of the intense way that Tyki was watching his arse.

“Well, boy? You aren't a quitter, are you?”

Allen scoffed. “We really do need to have a discussion about patience, Mikk.”

“And I think our time could be better spent on a _different_ kind of discussion.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Allen scolded.

Tyki leered, “Good things can also come when you go hard and fast.”

Shaking his head, Allen sighed, not bothering to respond to that, instead reaching for his underwear and slowly sliding it down his legs, leaving him almost completely naked.

Swallowing thickly, Tyki traced every inch of skin now available to him, committing it all to memory. Unable to help himself, he got up from his place on the floor and moved closer to Allen. “You're forgetting something,” he pointed out, eyes tracing over the gloves that shielded his innocence from being seen.

For the first time since this entire exchange had begun, there was a hint of uncertainty hidden in the depths of Allen's eyes, before he threw it away. Tyki already knew what his hand and arm looked like, what did it matter?

Putting the tip of his glove between his teeth, Allen pulled it off, slowly revealing the blackened skin, before following suit with the glove on his other hand.

Reaching out, Tyki moved to trace his fingers over Allen's skin, excited to finally be allowed to touch, to feel that warm skin bend to his will, only to find himself being roughly thrown onto the bed a moment later.

“The hell, boy?” Tyki demanded, eye's narrowed.

Allen tilted his head, an innocent smile on his lips. “I never said you could touch, now did I?” he asked rhetorically. Picking up the piles of clothing and moving them safely to in his bag, he turned his attention back to the Noah on his bed who was started to look extremely annoyed.

“Come now, Mikk. How many times are you going to make me repeat myself in one day? _Patience._ ”

Growling, Tyki huffed, but allowed the boy to do as he wanted, leaning back against the pillows at the head of the bed, eyes watching every single movement Allen made.

“Well?” he asked, when Allen made no move to do anything.

Shaking his head, Allen sighed. “I don't understand why you're so keen to rush things, Mikk,” he lamented.

“And I don't understand why _you_ insist on making me wait.”

Allen's lips twitched in amusement. “Because I like seeing you squirm.”

Tyki narrowed his eyes, sitting back up, only to have Allen's hand finally touch his skin, the warmth spreading through the cloth of his white button down.

“Now, now, there's no need for _that_ ,” Allen teased, the fingers on his hand finally moving to undo the buttons on his shirt, slipping each through entirely too slowly.

He was working entirely too slowly.

Huffing, Tyki reached to undo them himself, only to find his fingers being slapped away. “No.”

“Seriously, boy?”

Allen rolled his eyes. “We do this on my terms, or not at all,” he warned, gaining a huff from Tyki.

“Then what exactly _should_ I do, boy?”

Running his eyes over Tyki's form quite obviously, Allen smirked. “Lay there and look pretty. Let me have some fun for once Tyki.” Blinking up at the man, he let his eyes go wide as he bit his lip, doing his best not to smirk when Tyki's eyes immediately trailed down to them. “Please?”

“Fine,” Tyki relented, letting himself relax into the pillows underneath him.

Content with the other man's response, Allen took a moment to enjoy his new found freedom, fingers trailing over the skin that was still covered by fabric before flicking the now undone dress shirt open. His eyes trailed over the available skin with a hunger that he hadn't experienced in a long time.

As if remembering that he would touch – he didn't just have to look – Allen's fingers suddenly reached out to run over the tanned skin, nails scratching lightly over Tyki's pecs, down the planes of his stomach, only to mess with the man's pant line.

After what seemed like forever, Allen finally popped the button through the hole and slowly unzipping his pants to reveal his boxers, the same pair he'd been wearing the first time they'd played poker.

Raising an eyebrow, Tyki shrugged. “Think of it as for old times sake,” he joked.

“So it was planned then?”

Tyki didn't bother to respond to that, so Allen turned his attention back to helping the man slip his pants off completely, fingers brushing teasingly against his legs as the material was removed and thrown to the ground without a care.

“Rude.”

“Hush, Mikk.”

Surprisingly, Tyki did, only raising a challenging eyebrow at Allen as the boy teased at the older man's boxers now, his cock leaking into the fabric and leaving a wet spot as Allen appreciated the way Tyki looked in just his boxers with an open and ruffled dress shirt. There was something about the contrast to how the man was normally put together juxtaposed with how he currently looked that just made something in Allen salivate for more. He longed to put his mouth on that skin, taste it, feel it on his lips and tongue, but he reined himself in for the moment.

All in good time.

In retaliation to the dare, Allen recalled Tyki's earlier admission, and he moved his fingers along until he found the hollow of his hip and gently, he dug into the skin there, drawing a surprised noise of pleasure from Tyki. It was small, and if it weren't for his intense level of focus, perhaps Allen might have missed it.

But he had been paying attention, and he'd _definitely_ heard it.

Smirking, he rubbed gently at that same spot once more with his thumb, drawing a shuddered breath from Tyki, before finally slipping his fingers under the boxers finally and beginning to move them down Tyki's legs as well; aided by the older man lifting off of the bed for a moment.

Throwing them to the floor as well, Allen couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation.

“If I ask you for a kiss, are you going to shut me up again?” Tyki asked, frustration starting to show through. His fingers were itching to touch Allen's skin, to explore him and leave marks that mixed pleasure with pain, but he held himself back.

Humming, Allen considered it for a moment before settling his body over Tyki's hips and leaning over, his breath ghost over Tyki's lips. “You've been good so far, so I suppose I could reward you with a kiss,” he allowed, smirking when the older man scoffed.

“How generous.” Tyki's voice was dry, but Allen just raised an eyebrow in response.

“I thought so,” he agreed.

Before Tyki could respond again, Allen leaned further forwards and connected their lips. It was soft, both men mostly revelling in the feeling of lips moving gently against each other, but Allen quickly bored of that, opting to nip lightly at Tyki's lip before slipping his tongue in to rub against the other's.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and yet it was still over all too soon, Allen pulling back and breathing slightly more heavily, a light flush dusting his cheeks. He could feel how that kiss alone had gotten Tyki half-hard and he couldn't help but smirk.

Moving away from the older man's lips, Allen trailed kissed down the side of Tyki's neck, nipping occasionally and stopping at the join between the shoulder and his neck to suck a nice bruise. That drew a small groan from Tyki, and Allen couldn't help the small part of his that preened at the unspoken praise.

Continuing down, he left a series of nips along Tyki's collarbone, before moving lower. His non-innocence hand moved to tweak at one of Tyki's dusky nipples, rotating between rubbing gently to pinching mercilessly.

His mouth latched onto the other, laving over it before he sucked, and then bit down, drawing a strangled moan out of Tyki.

“You're killing me, boy.”

Pulling off for a moment, Allen smirked. “You love it.”

Tyki didn't bother to disagree.

Switching to the other nipple, this time Allen's innocence hand came up to tweak the now wet bud, before smoothing over it and then repeating the pinch, twisting at the end to draw a gasp from Tyki.

A tingle ran down Tyki's spine at the feeling of Allen's innocence – his weapon – being used to bring him pleasure. There was something almost satisfying about knowing that something that named after the concept of purity was being tainted in their quest for carnal pleasure.

Of course, the knowledge that those fingers could form a sharp weapon at any moment was also a huge turn on, and he couldn't help the way his cock seemed to weep at the though, pre-cum forming at the tip.

“You've been awfully quiet, Mikk,” Allen teased, pulling back from the bud to blow cool air onto it, grinning at the way Tyki's nipple reacted to the change in temperature. “Don't tell me I've actually found a way to shut you up?”

Snorting, Tyki smirked down at Allen, purposefully adopting a relaxed stance as the boy trailed his fingers down his chest, fighting back a groan at the way his finger nails scratched just shy of too hard, red lines forming in their wake.

“Of course not. I've just been thinking about what might happen when you finally get serious.”

Allen tsk'ed. “It's not good to lie, Mikk. I know you're enjoying this. Just look at how hard your poor cock is - it's _dripping_ with need,” he purred, eyes dark with desire as he reached down with his innocence hand to to brush against it.

The tingles ran across Tyki's skin again and he couldn't help but moan a little at the relief of finally, _finally_ having Allen's touch where he wanted it most.

Keeping his touch light, Allen focused on the subtle ways that Tyki reacted everytime he moved his fingers in a different pattern, quickly discovering that the older man was sensitive towards the tip of his cock, but there was a spot towards that base underneath his cock that drew the most amusing chocked noise from Tyki.

His other hand moved down to cradle Tyki's balls, brushing over them lightly, before tugging gently when Tyki made an irritated noise.

“Something the matter, Mikk?”

Gritting his teeth, he narrowed his eyes at the look on Allen's face. There was innocent curiousity on the boy's features, but his eyes were full on knowing and mischief.

God, how could anyone ever be convinced that this boy was sweet?

He was the fucking devil himself.

“Nothing at all,” he said finally, refusing to give into the obvious tease.

Allen could have laughed at how obvious Tyki was in that moment, but he held it back, simply shrugging and returning to stroking teasingly, his non-innocence trailing lower to rub gently at Tyki's hole, circling lightly but never entering.

The impatience seemed to double as he kept this pace for a while, minutes ticking by as he watched Tyki hold himself back from forcing Allen to go faster.

An image of Tyki flipping him over right now, half way out of his mind with pleasure and ravenous for more made its way into his mind. He could practically feel the bruises being pressed into his hips, and the way mental-Tyki looked, darkened eyes and impatient fingers pressing into him made Allen swallow thickly, his own neglected cock twitching.

 _'Another time,'_ he decided. Tyki wasn't likely to leave him be anytime soon, if he was to be believed, so there would be plenty of opportunities to live out that fantasy (and many others) in the future.

It was a rare sight for Tyki to have been so pliant, and he was almost positive that this was going to be a rare situation, so he was better off taking advantage of it while he could.

With that in mind, he turned his attention back to the cock in his hand, applying a little pressure to the tip and digging in slightly to draw a groan from Tyki, before returning to the same slow, teasing pace.

“Boy,” Tyki growled.

“Mikk.”

“Stop teasing, or I swear-”

“Teasing?” Allen blinked innocently up at the older man. “What teasing? I'm just giving you time to figure out what you want. Since you hadn't said anything, I was so sure you were still figuring it out. Was I wrong?”

Tyki glared at Allen, not fooled in the slightest by the faux attitude. “You're playing with fire, boy.”

Tilting his head, there was laughter in Allen's eyes at the irritation the older man was showing. “Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm playing with your dick.”

“You-”

“All you have to do is ask, Mikk, and I'll do whatever you want.”

“Touch me,” he gritted out.

“I am touching you. Was there something specific you wanted?” Allen asked. The finger that had been circling Tyki's hole dipped in dry for just a moment, before pulling back out, leaving Tyki clenching around nothing, an unexpected desire to have something in his ass filling him.

And wasn't that a shock. He'd bottomed before, but it wasn't something he'd ever craved before, not like this. Yet here he was with the words on the tip of his tongue, the request for Allen to finger him, to _fuck him._ To bend him over and pound into him, to take away his control for a moment and force him to submit, to take what he wanted from Tyki without a care for any of his usual petty morals.

The only thing stopping him was his pride. Not his pride against being fucked – he was positive that was going to be enjoyable. No, his pride was against losing to Allen with this unspoken game that they were playing by being the first to break.

But, was Allen ever going to break? For a teenager, he seemed quite content to ignore his own rock-hard cock in favour of teasing Tyki to the brink of insanity, and he was terrified that this teasing would end up going on forever.

“Come on Mikk, just tell me what you want. A few words and this can all be over,” Allen breathed, mouth suddenly barely a millimetre away from his own lips.

It was intoxicating, breathing in Allen scent, their air intermingling together while he struggled against his desire to crash their mouths together.

Sensing the way Tyki was slowly crumbling, his pride wavering, Allen focused on making his final push. Moving forwards so that his lips were lightly against Tyki's, he nibbled slightly at the other man's bottom lip for a moment, before sucking into his mouth and then releasing it.

“What do you want, Mikk?”

“I want you, so stop teasing and fuck me already. I want you to kiss me properly and to touch me firmly, and for the love of god, if you don't soon boy I'll-”

Allen's innocence hand shot up to cover Tyki's lips. “You were being so good, Mikk. Best not to ruin it, hm?”

Slipping his fingers past Tyki's lips, Allen couldn't help but gasp when Tyki immediate began to suck at his fingers, tongue swirling around them expertly, a stark reminder that he hadn't tested just how well the older man could suck cock.

_'Another time.'_

Pulling his fingers back from those lips, Allen smirked at the sound of displeasure that left Tyki before he managed to catch it.

“I need to grab something to smooth the way. Lay there for a moment, and don't move,” he ordered.

Without waiting for a response, Allen removed himself from his position on the bed, moving over to his bag to grab out a bottle of oil, before turning around just in time to catch Tyki moving around.

Stepping up to the bed, he laid a sharp hit to Tyki's thigh in warning, a little surprised at the moan it caused to fall from the Noah's lips.

“Well, well. Someone's a bit of a masochist,” he teased; unable to help himself.

Tyki huffed. “There's a fine line between pain and pleasure,” he admitted, “but usually I'm the one _dealing_ the pain.”

“Maybe another time.”

Before Tyki had time to dwell over that statement, Allen popped open the bottle of oil, slicking up his fingers before twisting it closed and throwing it off to the side.

Kneeling on the bed, his innocence fingers brushed over the hollow of Tyki's hip, pressing on that sensitive spot once more, drawing another moan from Tyki as he moved his slicked up hand to that small pucker.

Rubbing gently, he waited until Tyki opened his mouth to complain at the teasing, before slipping one finger in and making the man release a loud groan instead.

He swallowed thickly at the feeling of velvety walls clenching around him. Gently, Allen began to fuck his finger in and out, eyes trained on the way Tyki was arching into it, pressing back just a _little_ to get him deeper.

“Relax a little, Mikk. You're so tight.”

Tyki huffed in complaint, but focused on letting himself go boneless. The effect was almost immediate, and in reward Allen added a second finger, beginning to scissor them.

There was a slight burn, but Tyki relished in it, groaning in appreciation of the way pleasure and pain were mixing.

“You've gone awfully quiet, Mikk. Nothing to say?”

“I thought you wanted me to shut up earlier? Can't you make up your mind?” Tyki complained, trying to focus on speaking but struggling. The way Allen's fingers felt in his ass was incredible, rubbing gently at his walls and stretching them without mercy – just the right side of too much, but also not enough. The boy kept brushing against his prostate just lightly enough and with enough frequency that he was _positive_ that it was being done on purpose.

Tsk'ing, Allen sighed. “I don't want you to shut up, but I suppose to could fill the silence instead. Would you prefer that?” he asked. “Would you rather if I sat here and listed off all the dirty things I want to do to you, all the ways I want to fuck you? Or would you rather I told you about the things I've never tried before that I've wanted to try?Things that I think you would enjoy doing to me, or that I think you'd enjoy having done to you? Or perhaps you'd rather hear about things that I have tried – maybe you'd like to know what kinds of things I _know_ I enjoy?”

Tyki's cock twitched at the thought, struggling to make sense of those words, mostly just letting that velvety dark voice wash over him, meaning carried in the tone of Allen's voice.

“Tell me.”

Allen hummed, his other hand trailing up from Tyki's cock after giving it a couple of strokes, to give some attention to his nipples again, pinching them lightly, and then rubbing gently, only to pull and then twist them harshly. “Tell you what, Mikk? You need to pick one.”

How he was meant to pick between those options, Tyki was very unsure, so he gathered his mind enough to respond the only way he knew how. “All of them.”

Sighing, Allen shook his head, giving Tyki's right nipple an even harsher twist, nails digging in a little. “You're being greedy,” he warned, “but I’ll let it pass this time.”

“How generous.”

“I thought so.”

Tyki snorted. “You would.” He fell quiet after that statement, groaning when it gained him another harsh twist, this time with his left nipple. The pain was sharp and it only lasted a moment, but it felt _so good_.

“Is that a comment on something, Mikk?”

“Not at all.”

Allen scoffed, pressing a third finger into Tyki and curling them immediately, gratified when the action caused the older man's hips to jerk up in surprise, the sudden direct pressure against his prostate seemingly more than he could take. Rubbing his fingers against that place mercilessly, Allen hummed.

“You know what I want to do to you Mikk? I want to push you against a wall and suck you off. Would you enjoy that? My lips wrapped around your pretty cock, sucking away, my tongue running over it? You'd try to fuck into my mouth, wouldn't you?” At the strangled noise, Allen took it as agreement, finally pulling his fingers away from Tyki's prostate, spreading his fingers instead. “I'd let you, you know. I don't have a gag reflex, it'd be easy enough, letting you come down my throat.”

There was another strangled noise, and he couldn't help but smirk.

“You can't just _say_ things like that, boy,” Tyki hissed, his mind running wild with the image, trying to keep up with the fantasy that Allen was throwing his way, while also trying not to be swept away with the pleasure he was feeling.

Pouting, Allen sighed. “Fine. Would you rather I talk about how I want to force you to your knees and watch you choke on my cock, struggling to breathe while I use you as something to get me off?” he suggested; voice filled with faux innocence.

Tyki's cock drooled pre-cum at the thought, the image almost hotter than the thought of fucking himself down that pale throat. He could practically already taste Allen's cock in his mouth, and he swallowed to avoid drooling at the thought.

“You're a sadist,” he accused.

Allen didn't bother to deny it, cat-like smirk on his face. Shifting on the bed, Allen crawled a little further up to pull Tyki into a filthy kiss – just as he'd promised earlier. His fingers fell from Tyki's ass, amused at the whine that the other didn't quite manage to catch, his hole clenching around air suddenly.

“You're so hard, Mikk,” Allen breathed, pulling back, his innocence hand holding him above Tyki, pressing into the mattress next to Tyki's neck. His other hand scratched slightly as it travelled down Tyki's body to grab the older man's cock. Stroking it gently, Allen pitied Tyki slightly as he noticed how red it looked and how heavy it felt, twitching from the attention. “You must really like that idea? I wonder, would you get this hard by sucking my cock alone? Would you come just by feeling me release down your throat – forcing you to swallow it all? Or would you need something a little more? If you asked nicely, I might even be inclined to step on your cock, give you a leg to rub up against until you come all over your pants.”

Tyki groaned at the mental image; himself fully clothed, the only thing stimulating his weeping cock Allen's foot.

“Would they be bare?”

Allen paused in the path he'd been kissing down Tyki's throat, sucking fresh marks into the skin. “What would you like me to be wearing?”

“Heels,” Tyki admitted without a hint of shame.

Chuckling darkly, he hummed into Tyki's skin, the feeling reverberating throughout his entire body. “I suppose that could be arranged.”

For a moment Tyki almost couldn't believe that he'd agreed and he couldn't help but groan at the addition to his mental image. It was intoxicating, and he really hoped Allen planned to follow through on his threat.

Of course, first he'd have to make it through _this_ encounter, which – he was beginning to wonder if he'd die of blue balls before then.

“I thought you were going to stop teasing and _fuck me_ , boy.”

Allen chuckled, but acquiesced. “I suppose I have made you wait long enough.”

“Finally.”

“That could change...” Allen warned. It was a hollow threat of course. His own cock was starting to throb; desperate for some attention after being neglected for this long.

“Don't you dare.” Tyki's eyes flashed warningly. His patience was starting to wear thin, and Allen couldn't help but shiver at the thought of just what would have if he _did_ dare. Would the older man flip them over and ride Allen like a cock for his own pleasure until he came?

As tempting at the image was, he filed it away for another time. He'd felt those velvety wall clenching around his fingers and he really wanted to feel what they felt like around his cock.

With that in mind, he grabbed the oil from where he'd dropped it onto the floor, quickly dropping it back to the floor after he slicked himself back up.

“Ready?”

It was a redundant question – Tyki had been ready for what felt like _hours_.

“Hurry up and-”

He didn't get to finish that sentence; voice cut off by the strangled moan he released at the feeling of Allen's cock sliding into his ass.

“What was that, Mikk?” Allen teased, trying to appear unaffected by the way that tight heat was clenching down on him, attempting to draw him in further despite his being flush with Tyki's ass.

“Move,” was the gritted response he received.

Smirking, he didn't bother to argue at the order, instead pulling back slightly to rock back in, starting slowly; more out of necessity for his own ability to last then out of any care for Tyki.

“Faster.”

“I'll go faster when I'm good and ready. Just lay back and enjoy the ride,” Allen hissed.

Despite his words, Allen did pick up the pace, slamming his hips in deeper and faster, drawing out a multitude of sounds from Tyki that just urged him even faster.

He almost couldn't believe that not a day before, he'd been so intent on denying himself this very thing. It was honestly the most ridiculous thing he could imagine. He'd been so secure in his excuses – so certain that Tyki was bad news; that he'd just end up getting hurt.

But now?

Now those excuses were so far from his mind, and he was positive that they wouldn't stand against what he'd learnt about Tyki tonight and yesterday.

“What are you thinking so hard about right now that you aren't paying me the attention I deserve, boy?”

Snapping from his thoughts, Allen realised immediately that his thrusts had slowed considerably, and that Tyki was eyeing him in frustration, but poorly concealed amusement.

Smiling fakely, Allen titled his head. “I was just thinking that this would be the perfect time to catch you unawares. Fucked out and desperate; you've even stopped tensing whenever my innocence fingers touch you.” His point was punctuated by his innocence hand dragging over Tyki's chest lightly. Sure enough, the other man even relaxed into the gentle petting, as if comforted by the feeling of those fingers.

Leaning over Tyki, Allen rocked his hips in deep, barely moving at this point, too focused in proving a point. His innocence stopped, open palmed over the place where Tyki's heart lay beating in his chest.

Sucking gently on Tyki's earlobe, he noted the way Tyki shuddered a little when he nibbled gently before pulling back to blow cold air over that now saliva wet spot.

Soft pants fell from Tyki's mouth, and Allen couldn't help the satisfaction he felt at seeing how turned on – how _close_ – Tyki was now.

“I could rip you to shreds right now and there's _nothing_ you could do to stop me. Would you even try to – I wonder?” Allen mused, amused at the way Tyki seemed to arch into the hot words he was whispering into his ear, heated breath caressing that ear as Allen picked up the pace once more. “You're at my mercy, Ty-ki, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it.”

To Allen's surprise, almost the moment those words left his mouth, Tyki let out a strangled moan (it sounded suspiciously like his proper name, but he wasn't sure), tightening almost too much as he came, spurts of cum painting his and Allen's stomachs.

At the debauched sight of Tyki and the way his hole clenched around his cock, it was only a couple more thrusts before Allen was coming as well, pulling out just in time to add his own cum to Tyki's.

Dropping down onto the bed, he couldn't help but smile smugly at the fucked out look that was still on Tyki's features.

“I think that was the first time you've actually said my name, boy.”

Allen snorted. Mind-numbing sex, and that's the thing Tyki chose to notice?

“And the last time if you're going to keep calling me that,” he scoffed. “We just had sex, Mikk, surely you could _at least_ have the decency to feel weird about calling me a boy after that.”

Tyki's lips twitched into a smirk. “Are you sure _that's_ why you want me to stop?” he teased.

A light blush dusted across Allen's cheeks at the call-out, and Tyki couldn't help but suddenly feel pleased to have the upper-hand back finally.

“Why else would I bother? If you're stop going to stop, then I won't waste my time repeating myself,” Allen denied, huffing.

Tyki wasn't deterred, taking a moment to admire how Allen looked, pleasantly fucked out and so much more relaxed then he had been the rest of the time he'd known the boy before flipping them so that the younger was below him in much the same position they'd been in only minutes before – but reversed.

“Now now, are you sure there isn't a different reason you want me to use something other than the endearment I've given you, boy?”

Allen raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Tyki's using the term 'endearment' to describe the nickname he'd been given so long ago. Boy, like he was a child that still needed to be held and coddled. He could have laughed at the concept – he couldn't remember much of time where he _had_ been a child and he certainly didn't need that same support.

Focusing on what else Tyki had said, Allen feigned ignorance. “Speak plainly, Mikk. I'm not sure I understand what you're implying,” he lied.

Tyki didn't give him so much as an inch, only leaning closer, his lips only a few centimetres from Allen's, but it felt like so much more and he longed to press his lips against those again. But when he moved to do exactly that, Tyki made a tsk'ing noise, pressing him down easily enough.

“Just admit it and I'll give you that kiss.”

“I'm sure I'll survive without it.”

“I'm not going to let you move until you admit it,” Tyki informed him. There was no posturing, only a statement of his own feelings. He enjoyed the way Allen seemed to struggle internally, warring with himself over whether or not to relent to Tyki's wishes. It was amusing to see the change in how Allen was acting now as opposed to how he'd been just before.

“I'm still unsure of what exactly it is you want me to admit,” Allen repeated finally, narrowing his eyes. “Now can you end this farce already, Mikk? I for one, don't much care for the way your cum is starting to dry on my skin, and I can think of much more exciting things we could be doing while solving that problem.”

Tyki shook his head, not at all surprised to head Allen say as much, amused by the way Allen had batted those doe eyes at him. If he weren't so entertained by how intent Allen was on avoiding the idea, he would almost certainly have given in without a second thought. But he was entertained by his avoidance so that was not the case.

“Then allow me to be more clear,” he said finally, his mouth moving just that little bit closer. “Admit that you want me to say your name, and we can do anything you want.”

Allen swallowed thickly at Tyki's words, fighting a full-body shudder at the way the older man's voice seemed to wash over his own body. “Fine,” he relented after a beat, trying to act completely casual despite the way that he could feel his cheeks heating. “I want to hear you say my name.”

Despite the way it almost seemed to pain him to admit it, Allen had to admit that the way Tyki was blinking at him, clearly bewildered by how quickly he'd given in, was more than enough payment.

The kiss Tyki finally allowed him was just a bonus.

“ _Allen.”_ The name was whispered against Allen's own lips, every syllable punctuated, Tyki watching the way Allen couldn't help but shudder, eyes closing briefly at how it felt to hear his name from the other man's lips.

He would be amused if he wasn't keenly aware that he'd felt the same when Allen had finally relinquished his hold over calling him 'Mikk' and finally used his name. He'd never inform the younger man – lest Allen become even more smug then he already was – but that had been the real trigger for his release. He hadn't even realised that his name could sound that erotic, and yet here he was.

He could only hope to keep that knowledge close to chest for as long as possible because he didn't want to imagine the different ways that Allen would take advantage of it if he knew. The boy was clearly a tease – of the best kind – mind you; a tease none-the-less.

Though he could as least take solace in the knowledge that he had much the same effect on Allen.

Tyki was pulled from his thoughts with a sharp bite to his lip.

Separating their lips, Allen pouted cutely. “I'm beginning to think I'm not cute enough to hold your attention, Tyki,” he teased, unaware of the mental images hearing his name in that tone of voice brought to him.

“My apologies,” he joked. “I'll be sure to pay more attention in the future.”

“You better.”

Instead of answering replying to that, Tyki leant down to press a brief kiss to Allen's mouth before pulling away.

“Come on. We should probably have a shower before this dries even further,” Tyki suggested, removing himself from his position over Allen to stand up.

Allen huffed, taking the hand that Tyki offered to him without a second thought. “And who's fault is that?”

“It was worth it though, was it not?” tugging Allen close to him just hard enough that he landed against Tyki. Wrapping his arm around Allen's waist before the boy could react so that he could reach Allen's ear. “ _Allen._ ”

He could _feel_ the way Allen shuddered at his name this time and he couldn't help but feel satisfied at the way Allen didn't grace him with a reply, relaxing into his hold with a huff.

“You won't be able to use that every time. It'll wear off,” Allen warned, despite his own concern that it wouldn't.

“Don't worry, boy. I'll be more careful about when I choose to use your name in future,” he promised, smirking at the squawk of irritation and the hit he received in response.

“I thought we were going to shower,” Allen grumbled. “If I recall correctly, someone promised me _anything_ if I admitted to wanting him to say my name.”

Just like that, Tyki could feel the small edge that he'd gained since their coupling ended falling away, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it too much with the way that Allen was smirking up at him, devilish and so very dark.

Slipping from Tyki's arms, Allen sauntered off towards the attached bathroom, not bothering to look back and check that Tyki was following after him. He could feel those eyes trained on his hips and he couldn't help but sway them just a little more as he stepped into the bathroom, only half-closing the door after himself.

Anticipation ran down his spine when he finally heard footsteps trail after him, Tyki slipping through the door and stepping up behind him just as the warm water started to fall from the shower head.

Despite Allen's not-so-subtle implications that he had further plans for Tyki that night, neither made a move to do any more than some heavy petting as they washed away the proof of their coupling and soon Allen found himself collapsing onto his bed, sighing in contentment when Tyki didn't even hesitate to slip in beside him, re-arranging Allen to be the smaller spoon.

Grumbling at being moved, he burrowed against the pillows again to get them into position before relaxing, all too aware of the arm Tyki had thrown over his waist.

“Hey Mikk?”

Tyki made a humming noise to assure the boy he was listened, but his eyes remained otherwise closed.

“Don't forget that you still owe me anything that I want,” Allen said finally.

It wasn't what he wanted to ask – not even close.

What he wanted to ask was whether Tyki would still be there in the morning. What he wanted to ask was whether or not this changed things. What he _wanted_ to ask, was how they were supposed to act in the future when they inevitably come to blows because they were on different sides of this war.

(What he wanted to ask was if when that moment inevitably came along, would Tyki choose his family over him for the third time?)

But he didn't ask any of those questions – he wasn't sure if he _ever_ would.

They were heavy topics that required a level of vulnerability that he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to give up to anyone.

But that didn't matter right now, he supposed. Tyki was warm against his body and for the first time in a long time, his heart didn't ache from the hole where his friends used to be and he felt content with how things were. Neah wasn't mocking him from the back of his mind and everything was... good.

And they would stay that way for a moment longer.

If Tyki suspected that these were questions that he wanted answered, he didn't show it, the chest behind him rumbling a little and the older man's chuckle washed over him.

“I wouldn't expect anything less of you, boy.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts, or come and shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
